


Мистер Резендес

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Spotlight (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: Майк узнает Митча Гарабедяна с неожиданной стороны





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mr. Rezendes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213707) by [Lbilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/pseuds/Lbilover). 



Митчелл Гарабедян закрыл дверь в комнату заседаний прямо перед носом Майка Резендеса, и тот так и остался стоять как вкопанный в коридоре, у лифта. Но поразило его вовсе не то, что рассказал Митч о детях, сидевших за столом с карандашами и раскрасками — Майк не идиот, он прекрасно понимал, что вытащенное на свет божий дело о сокрытии священников-педофилов это только начало. Майка поразила та резкая перемена в человеке, казавшемся ему прежде грубым холодным параноиком. Гарабедян вдруг стал теплым и заботливым.

«Чё за?», — думал Майк, наблюдая, как Митч мягко, почти приветливо улыбался детям и их матери и спрашивал, как у них дела. Очевидно, Митч тщательно скрывал эту часть себя — ото всех, кроме детей, защите которых посвятил не только карьеру, но и всю свою жизнь.

Удивление поутихло, оставив после себя странное чувство, которое Майк узнал не сразу. Зависть. Завидовал ли он, мог ли вообще завидовать этим детям за то, что Митч им улыбался? Видимо, да. Блядь, да Митч даже по имени его никогда не называл, не говоря уж об улыбках. Тут Майк обнаружил, что хотел бы этого сильнее, чем вообще мог себе представить. И никакого больше этого натянутого сдержанного «Мистер Резендес».

«Я заставлю этого ублюдка называть меня Майком и улыбаться, хоть через мой труп», — решил он. Придется попотеть. Митч был, мягко говоря, той еще занозой в заднице. Майк, впрочем, тоже — как заметил однажды Робби.  
Прозвенел приехавший лифт, двери разъехались в стороны. Улыбаясь, Майк запрыгнул внутрь.  
Будет весело.


End file.
